The present disclosure relates to a hybrid drive device that includes an input member drivably coupled to an internal combustion engine, a speed change device, a rotary electric machine disposed side by side with the speed change device in the axial direction and including a rotary shaft coupled to an input shaft of the speed change device, a case that houses the rotary electric machine and the speed change device, an intermediate support member disposed between the rotary electric machine and the speed change device in the axial direction and configured to rotatably support the rotary shaft and the input shaft, and a fastening bolt that fixes the intermediate support member to the case.
A device described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-12693 mentioned below is already known as an example of the hybrid drive device described above. In the technique according to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-12693, a fastening portion such as a fastening bolt that fixes an intermediate support member to a case is disposed on the radially outer side of a speed change device and on the side of the speed change device, in the axial direction, with respect to a coil end portion of a rotary electric machine.